Aspects of the invention can relate to a projector. FIGS. 9(a) to 9(c) illustrate a related art projector. FIG. 9(a) is a view showing the optical system of the related art projector, and FIGS. 9(b) and 9(c) are diagrams illustrating a problem of such a related art projector.
In this projector 900A, liquid crystal devices 400R, 400G, and 400B are a hold type display having brightness characteristics as shown in FIG. 9(b). Therefore, unlike a CRT that is an impulse type display having brightness characteristics as shown in FIG. 9(c), the projector 900A has the problem that smooth movie display cannot be obtained due to a so-called persistence of vision. See, for example, “Image Quality of Movie Display of Hold Type Display” (Pages 55 to 60 (1999–06) in Technical Report EID99-10 of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers).
FIGS. 10(a) to 10(c) illustrate another related art projector. FIG. 10(a) is a view showing the optical system of the another related art projector, and FIGS. 10(b) and 10(c) are views showing an optical shutter used in such another related art projector.
In this projector 900B, as shown in FIG. 10(a), optical shutters 420R, 420G, and 420B are disposed on the light incidence sides of liquid crystal devices 400R, 400G, and 400B, respectively, and are configured to shut light on and off, thus solving the aforesaid problem. That is, the projector 900B is configured such that smooth and high-quality movie display can be obtained by reducing the so-called persistence of vision. See, for example, JP-A-2002-148712 (FIGS. 1 to 7).
However, such another related art projector is configured to cause the optical shutters to shut light on and off and therefore has the problem of a significant reduction in light usability.